


Jesse's Girl

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: M/M, claiming anyway, going to assume this is the first twins ship fic, not sure if proud or not, such mystery, where does jesse go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: The boys book a hotel for the night.
Relationships: Jesse Eckley/Jordan Eckley
Kudos: 2





	Jesse's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while but i'm back on the horse
> 
> even if the horse is a little ya know, twincesty but like we all knew I was working my way there right

It's a nice hotel. The kind of simple yet upper-class venue that attracts a slightly more upscale traveller, lobby always filled with men and women in neat, tidy business wear and an air of unspoken importance. It sits just on the fringe of the CBD and priced as to almost ensure they get very little regular, rowdy tourist traffic.

It's exactly the kind of place that doesn't blink twice at two polite, plainly dressed twins staying for a night here and there, doesn't ask any questions beyond their ID to confirm their online bookings. 

They always arrive together, late afternoon, a backpack each and it's almost a game now, how they do things. Jesse's claims the shower, so much nicer than their one at home while Jordan amuses himself with an overpriced snack from the plentiful minibar – he's got a sweet tooth and it's Jesse's money anyway. 

Jesse dresses nicely, button up shirt and jeans, constantly on his phone and when he eventually gives him a firm nod and leaves the game really begins. Jordan doesn't know exactly where his brother goes and he almost doesn't want to know, loves the mystery of it, the idea that gentle, shy Jesse is actually out somewhere, with someone, doing things. 

He takes his time during his own shower, carefully washing himself with the complimentary soap, shampoo and conditioner in a soft floral scent, perhaps lingering a little too long between his legs, a combination ensuring he's clean and playing a little, warm starting to curl predictably in his gut.

Jordan dresses nicely also, always in the same clothes, the ones Jesse bought just for him a few months ago, an early birthday gift. Soft, pure cotton in a gentle, nondescript cream colour with small, tasteful ruffles along the bottom hem of the nightgown, a tiny bow in the middle of the collar. It's unassuming, innocent. 

His boyshort underwear matches perfectly, if a little stretched at the front to accommodate him and it's cool enough now, in Autumn, for him to want to wear the socks as well, plain white and ankle length, curling around his toes and making his feet seem so small, so demure when he points them just so. 

He returns to his snacks after meticulously pulling back the covers and turning off the lights bar a single bedside lamp, flicks through endless paid TV channels until he finds the one he wants. He wonders how many lonely, horny businessmen in the building are doing the same as him, turning to cheap pornography and their hands. Except he's never touches himself, just lets his cock sit hard in his shorts until he's finished eating, licks his fingers clean of salt and sugar and then reaches for lube he'd already placed strategically on the opposite side of the bed.

It's not telepathy but he knows Jesse is getting ever closer to returning with every minute that passes, with every curl of his fingers inside himself, every long stroke of his cock, underwear pulled tight around his thighs, fabric biting in just a little. It hardly takes anything for him to be so worked up he can hardly stand to stop, whole body clammy with sweat and a thick anticipation coursing through his veins as he stays glued to the screen until the film ends and there's nothing but a blank screen lighting up the room.

He turns it off, tugs up his underwear and waits, hands tucked under his pillow so they don't wander. He hears every single footstep in the hotel it seems, people innocently walking past and doors nearby opening and closing and it's almost too much when he finally picks out Jesse's distinct step, the familiar sound of a key card clicking through their door to briefly reveal a silhouette of his twin before he's inside and nearly slamming it shut.

“Jesse” He calls out when the other lingers too long, isn't coming to give him the attention he's been patiently waiting for, decides to ignore the audible snort his brother makes like he's not just as hard right now, jammed tight in his fancy trousers. 

“Just get over here” He commands, sitting up in the near darkness and reaching out, making sure to keep his feet tucked neatly underneath him and Jesse's not dithering now, suddenly all over him and pressing him back into the bed, scooping him up and adjusting him like he's feather light, hands in his hair and then rubbing up and down his back. Jesse smells sweet, a soft scent that he very much didn't have when he left and Jordan whimpers, baring his throat as Jesse noses into it, licking at the sensitive skin.

“All dressed up for me” Jesse says lowly, right into his ear and Jordan gasps with it, the sharp tingle of pleasure it gives and it's still powerful even know, just how much he knows he's always going to want this, wants Jesse to hold him down and fuck him so good.

“Please, fuck, c'mon” He pleads, not caring that he's absolutely whining at this point because it's never been about that when they do this, neither of them trying to control the other.

Jesse's hands start sliding up underneath the gown, fingers stroking up his thighs then tracing up his cock and there's no hiding how damp he's made the material before it's disappearing and he stretches his legs out in invitation. 

Jesse tuts at him though, teeth nipping at him as he curls an arm around and brings his legs back together, pushing at him until Jordan finally gets the unspoken picture, tucking them up towards his chest and just to the side, makes sure to keep his toes pointed even if in the darkness they're hardly visible. He'd know.

“Jess-e” He whines again, wants to feel him already, wants Jesse to fuck him like this with him curled up and held in place so much like a scene straight out of one of his television movies.


End file.
